1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a non-aqueous ink jet ink composition, an ink storage body, an ink jet recording method, and an ink jet recording device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various methods are used as recording methods for forming an image based on an image data signal on a recording medium such as paper. Among these, since an ink jet recording method causes an image to be formed directly on a recording medium by ejecting ink only to a required image portion by a cheap device, the ink may be effectively used. Therefore, the running cost is cheap. Further, since the ink jet recording method causes little noise, the ink jet method is excellent as a recording method.
As the ink used in such an ink jet recording method, aqueous ink using water as a main solvent and a solvent ink (non-aqueous ink) using an organic solvent as a main solvent are generally used. The solvent ink is a kind of pigment ink, and the component of the ink is dispersed in an organic solvent, not in water so as to present high water repellent properties and great light stability. Since the solvent ink may permeate a vinyl chloride film or the like to be fixed, it can be used outdoors for a long time. The solvent ink is largely divided into two kinds of ink: a real solvent (high solvent) ink and an eco-solvent (low solvent) ink. The eco-solvent ink is solvent ink in which coloring materials are dispersed in an organic solvent which has low odor and concerns the human body and the environment. An organic solvent that is not corresponds to the organic solvent regulated by the Industrial Safety and Health Law, that is not correspond to the first and second kinds of organic solvents regulated by the Ordinance on the Prevention of Organic Solvent Poisoning, or that is not a requirement of a local exhaust device in an indoor workshop having an installation environment regulated by the Fire Service Act is used.
In the related art, with respect to aqueous ink, when the ink cartridge is manufactured, the dissolved oxygen concentration of the ink introduced to the cartridge has to be sufficiently decreased (for example, see JP-A-2003-313472). This is because if the dissolved oxygen concentration of the ink is high, bubbles are generated in the ink in the printer to cause ejection defect. The bubbles are generated by oxygen dissolved in the ink. Therefore, it is considered that the solvent ink requires sufficient degassing in the same manner as the aqueous ink, so a degassing step has been actually performed on the solvent ink so as to sufficiently decrease the dissolved oxygen concentration (for example, see JP-A-2013-76037). However, since the solvent ink has high saturated dissolved oxygen concentration, the degassing step requires a long time.